Promises are made to be broken, right?
by JustYourTypicalGirl
Summary: One pact. One promise. A promise of forever. Ten years ago, they made a pact. Now, the time has come for the both of them to fulfill their promise. Will they be able to fulfill it? After all… promises are made to be broken, right? Rated T for Safety. Possible changing of genre depending on the flow of the story.
1. Chapter 1: The day we first met

**Title: Promises are made to be broken, right?**

**Anime: Fairy Tail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I own some Fairy Tail stickers though. **

**Summary: One pact. One promise. A promise of forever. Ten years ago, they made a pact. Now, the time has come for the both of them to fulfill their promise. Will they be able to fulfill it? After all… ****_promises are made to be broken, right?_**

**A Cat's Note: Hello minna-san! Another fanfic from me! But this time, it's going to be chapter by chapter! It's gonna be a tragedy but it can also be a happy ending. It depends on my mind though. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Warning! There might be some wrong grammars that you might meet or encounter. English is not my first language so please bear with it.**

**Legend:**

_Fairy Tail - flashbacks_

_ 'Fairy Tail' – thoughts_

Fairy Tail - normal

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: The Day We First Met**

**_Ten years ago…_**

_"I now pronounce you, husband and wife."_

_ 'At last!' A young blonde girl at the age of seven thought. She was just a girl who's SO bored at the ceremony that she and her parents attended. _

_ And soon, the ceremony ended and was followed by the reception. She got bored again so she decided to go out and play._

_ "Sheesh… It's so boring! That party is just for the old ones! It would have been better if they have some clown or something!" The girl said as she walked away and kicked a medium-sized stone._

_ "Ouch!" A little boy around her age muttered while touching a part of his head._

_ "Huh? What was a boy doing here? And why is his hair pink? Weird." The young girl thought aloud._

_ The boy just glared at her and said, "I heard `ya, `ya know? And I'm not weird! You're the one who's a weirdo! Hmp. You're the one who threw this freaking stone, right?" He asked and showed a stone._

_ "Uhh… Yeah. So what?" she asked, confused._

_ "Well, this FREAKIN' stone that you kicked FREAKIN' hit me!"_

_ "And so? It's your fault anyways; you were blocking the way so it hit you." She said as she crossed her arms._

_ "Ugh!" The boy messed his hair in frustration. "It's YOUR fault okay? If you just didn't kick the stone, I won't get hit and this won't happen!"_

_ "No! It's still your fault!" she pointed the boy._

_ "No! It's yours!" he pointed back._

_ "YOURS!"_

_ "NO, YOURS!"_

_ Their quarrel continued and before they knew it, they were both laughing at their silliness._

_ "Gosh! This is so silly! We're arguing just about a very tiny stone?" she exclaimed as she laughed, clutching her stomach._

_ "Haha. Yeah! It was so FREAKIN' silly! It hurt though. What's your name, weirdo?" he asked._

_ "Hey! How dare you call me weirdo when it's you who have pink hair?" she replied, slightly offended._

_ "Haha. Sorry. But I still think that you're weird. And PINK is not weird! I asked you whats your name so answer me!" the boy demanded._

_ "Hmp. It's Lucy Heartfilia. What's yours?" She crossed her arms and looked away._

_ "The name's Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet you!" he offered his right hand and grinned._

_ The girl shake hand with him with a smile and that started their beautiful friendship._

**PRESENT**

stretched her arms and stood up from her study table and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

She is Lucy Heartfilia. Seventeen years of age. She is an aspiring novelist. She has a curvaceous body and a face that men can't resist. She just finished writing a short story that's needed to be passed to their school tomorrow and she was very tired. So, she drank her milk and lay down on her bed.

"The day has come huh? Tomorrow's the day, the supposed day that we'll meet again. Would you still remember me? Would you still remember our promise? It's been ten long years, `ne Natsu?" and with that, she fell asleep reminiscing the day they met with a small smile on her lips.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Note:**

** Hey! So… *hopeful eyes* what do you think of this one? Should I continue it? To answer, just review.**

** By the way, I'll put a quota. I'll only post a new chapter if I received at least 3 reviews from different people. **

** I have another story, its title is ****_'Dear Mr. Smile,' _****its genre is tragedy. There's a sequel in the story. It's titled ****_'To My Beloved Lucy Heartfilia'. _****Please read it if you have some time to spare. Love you guys! **

**Yours truly,**

**JustYourTypicalGirl**

**9:50 PM**


	2. Chapter 2: We meet again, Natsu

**Title: Promises are made to be broken, right?**

**Anime: Fairy Tail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I own some Fairy Tail stickers though. **

**Summary: One pact. One promise. A promise of forever. Ten years ago, they made a pact. Now, the time has come for the both of them to fulfill their promise. Will they be able to fulfill it? After all… ****_promises are made to be broken, right?_**

**A Cat's Note: Hello minna-san! Sorry for the long wait! This is an AU. There will be no magic involved but there might be some changes for the following chapters. So… Here it is. Enjoy!**

**Warning! There might be some wrong grammars that you might encounter. English is not my first language so please bear with it.**

**Legend:**

_Fairy Tail - flashbacks_

_ 'Fairy Tail' – thoughts_

Fairy Tail - normal

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: We meet again, Natsu**

"Puu~n! Puu~n!"

The sound of her dog's voice made her wake up. She made her bed and did her morning rituals.

"Thanks for waking me up, Plue." She said as she pat her dog's head.

"Puu~n! Puu~n!" replied Plue.

She grabbed a pair of clothes from her closet and headed to the bathroom. While on the bath tub, a small smile appeared on her lips. Remembering a certain scene a decade ago…

**_Ten years ago…_**

_ "`Ne, `ne! Let's play a game! It's called 'I'll ask you and you'll answer' game!" Little Luce said as she bounced up and down around Natsu._

_ "Huh? But it's so boring~" Natsu lazily replied as he slumped on his chair._

_ "Eh? But I wanna play that game!" she said as she pouted cutely in front of Natsu._

_ "Geez! Okay, fine! Go ask first and then I'll answer." _

_ "Yatta! Okay. First, why is your hair pink?" she eagerly asked._

_ "Hey! What's wrong with pink hair?" he said defensively._

_ "Well duh? It's too girly! Okay! Next question! Why do you always wear your scarf?" she asked as she pointed his scarf._

_ "It's because Igneel gave it! Anyway, what's wrong with it?" _

_ "Well duh? It's freaking summer!"_

_ "Yeah. So what?"he boringly asked._

_ "TRIPLE DUH! It's too hot and you're still wearing your scarf! Aren't scarf used when its winter and snowing?" she said as she rolled her eyes. _

_ "WHO CARES? ARGH!" he messed his hair in frustration. "Just don't bother me, okay?"_

_ "I don't want to!" she playfully said and snatched Natsu's scarf and then ran away._

_"Hey! Give it back!" Natsu exclaimed and tried to chase her._

_And soon… the place were filled with joyous laughter._

**PRESENT… (Lucy's POV)**

*KRIIING!*

The sound of our school's bell stopped me from my reminiscing. Soon, a bunch of my classmates entered our classroom. They were Erza the devious class president, Jellal our oh so quiet vice president, Levy, my best friend slash our class secretary, our P.I.O Mirajane Strauss, our peace officer Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Lissana, Elfman and the others.

"Hello, Lu-chan!"Levy greeted as she sat at the chair right beside me.

"Hello to you too, Levy-chan." I said and then smiled.

We continued chatting until the door opened and revealed our home room teacher Makarov Dreyar. He walked and stood on his table.

"ALRIGHT BRATS! Listen to me! Starting today, you'll have a new classmate. He just came from abroad this morning so please be kind to him." He walked into the door and motioned the transferee to come in. "Alright. You may now enter the classroom."

A man about our age with a weird pink hair walked in. He has a grin that can't be taken off his face and a name escaped from my lips as I stared at him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu."

* * *

**Note:**

** So… Here goes chapter two. Any reactions? Just review. :3**

** Just like the last time, there's a quota. This time, it'll be 6 different reviews from different people.**

** Also, there's a little problem. I haven't finished the third chapter yet so it might take some time before I posted the next chapter even if I already reached my quota. Also, I'm not an active writer and I'm not very much active here on this site. I only go online for 2-3 hours twice or thrice a week and I'm not really a fast writer so there are 99% chance that an update would be only once or twice a month. Sorry guys.**

**I have another story, its title is ****_'Dear Mr. Smile,' _****its genre is tragedy. There's a sequel in the story. It's titled ****_'To My Beloved Lucy Heartfilia'. _****You can also check my other account. It's a joint account, actually. Just search 'FairyTailDuo' on the search engine. There's a little RPG there titled ****_'RPG drabble'_****. Please read it if you have some time to spare. Love you guys! **

* * *

**Yours truly,**

**JustYourTypicalGirl**

**10:36 PM**


End file.
